tokimeki_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Chu♡Chu♡
'''Strawberry Chu♡Chu♡ '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. It is by the unit, Cookie Paradise. Lyrics |-| Romaji= (Chu ♡ Chu ♡ Chuchuchuruchu×6) Chu♡Chu♡ Chuchuchu Churuchuru Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ Zessan hatsu DEETO chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Ichigo PAFE tanno chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) RABU BIIMU soushin chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Nanoni oshaberi ni muchuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Marude kidzukanai no Torokeru me de mitsumetetara (Kiyururun♪) "Nemui no?" Nante chi・ga・u shi! (Chi・ga・u shi!) Otome no PAWAA honryou hakki (Yaru shika!) Honki dashichattemo ii desu ka?! (See no!) (Ii no?) (Oh~~~ ii desu yo!) Onnanoko no BERII yawai toko oshietageru BERII amai koto (Hai hai!) (Sou sou!) Makka na hitotsubu koi no aji kimi ni ageru yo Strawberry Chu! (Pittan♪) (Chu ♡ Chu ♡ Chuchuchuruchu×6) Chu♡Chu♡ Chuchuchu Churuchuru Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ TAIMINGU mada mosaku chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Ikkyoichidou kansatsu chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Renai MOODO kasoku chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Nankan sugite hekomi chuu (Chu Chu chuu shitai na) Atashi no ikujinashi Nurinaoshitari RIPPUGUROSU (Urunrun♪) Muda ni naru nante a・ri・e・nai! Otome gokoro wa zettai zetsumei (PINCHI!) Yuuki dashite minakya dame desu ka!? (See no!) (Udooyo oh~~~) (Sou desu yo!) Otokonoko no BERII nibui toko jirasu nante ne BERII zurui koto (Hai hai!) (Sou sou!) Makka na hitotsubu fukurande ima wa tabegoro Strawberry Chu! (Pittan♪) (Chu ♡ Chu ♡ Chuchuchuruchu×6) Chu♡Chu♡ Chuchuchu Churuchuru Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ Baibai mata ashita kono mama owari? Ya・da・ya・da! (Ya・da・ya・da!) Kore ga saishuu CHANSU YES! Ichi SENCHI ichi MIRI chikadzuiteku... (YES!) (Kyun kyun kyun) Onnanoko no BERII yawai toko oshietageru BERII amai koto (Hai hai!) (Sou sou!) Makka na hitotsubu koi no aji kimi ni ageru yo Strawberry Chu! (Pittan♪) Atashi zenbu de kimi ni muchuu! |-| Japanese= (Chu♡Chu♡ ちゅちゅちゅるちゅ ×6) Chu♡Chu♡ ちゅちゅちゅ ちゅるちゅる Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ 絶賛初デート中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) いちごパフェ堪能中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) ラブビーム送信中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) なのにおしゃべりに夢中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) まるで気付かないの とろける目で見つめてたら (きゅるるん♪) 「眠いの?」なんて ち・が・う・しっ! (ち・が・う・しっ!) 乙女のパワー 本領発揮 (やるしか!) ホンキ 出しちゃっても いいですか?! (せーのっ!)(いーのっ?)(Oh~~~いいですよ!) 女の子のベリーやわいとこ 教えたげるベリーあまいこと (ハイハイ!)(そうそう!) 真っ赤な一粒 恋の味 キミにあげるよ Strawberry Chu! (ぴったん♪) (Chu♡Chu♡ ちゅちゅちゅるちゅ ×6) Chu♡Chu♡ ちゅちゅちゅ ちゅるちゅる Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ タイミングまだ模索中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) 一挙一動観察中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) 恋愛モード加速中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) 難関過ぎて凹み中 (Chu Chu チューしたいな) あたしの意気地ナシ 塗り直したりリップグロス (うるんるん♪) ムダになるなんて　あ・り・え・ないっ！ 乙女ゴコロは絶体絶命 (ピンチ！) 勇気出してみなきゃダメですか!? (せーのっ！)(うどーよっoh~~~)(そうですよ！) 男の子のベリーにぶいとこ焦らすなんてねベリーずるいこと (ハイハイ!)(そうそう!) 真っ赤な一粒 ふくらんで今は食べ頃 Strawberry Chu! (ぴったん♪) (Chu♡Chu♡ ちゅちゅちゅるちゅ ×6) Chu♡Chu♡ ちゅちゅちゅ ちゅるちゅる Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ バイバイ またあした このまま終わり? ヤ・ダ・ヤ・ダ! (ヤ・ダ・ヤ・ダ!) これが最終チャンス YES! 1センチ 1ミリ 近づいてく… (YES!)(きゅんきゅんきゅん) 女の子のベリー やわいとこ 教えたげるベリー あまいこと (ハイハイ!)(そうそう!) 真っ赤な一粒 恋の味 キミにあげるよ Strawberry Chu! (ぴったん♪) あたし全部で 君に夢中! |-| English= (Chu ♡ Chu ♡ Chuchuchuruchu×6) Chu♡Chu♡ Chuchuchu Churuchuru Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ In a acclaimed first date (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) Enjoying a strawberry parfait (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) Sending a love beam (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) But I'm in a daze with our chitchat (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) But it's quite like you're not noticing it at all If you gaze me with melting eyes (Kiyururun♪) "Are you sleepy?" That's w-r-o-n-g! (W-r-o-n-g!) I'll show you my real maiden power! (I'll do it!) It's fine if I go seriously?! (One, two, go!)(May I?)(Oh~~~It's fine!) The tender part of a girl's berry will teach you about the sweet berries (Hi, hi!)(That's it!) I'll give you a taste of a grain of a bright red love, strawberry kiss! (Awesome♪) (Chu ♡ Chu ♡ Chuchuchuruchu×6) Chu♡Chu♡ Chuchuchu Churuchuru Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ I'm still looking for a good timing (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) Observing each one of your moves (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) Accelerating my love mode (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) But there are many barries and I'll have to yield (Chu chu, I want to kiss you) With this timid me Applying my lip gloss again (Urunrun♪) There's n-o w-a-y that this was useless! My maiden's heart is in a dead end (Pinch!) Do I have to be brave!? (One, two, go!)(Let's go, oh~~~~)(That's right!) To irritate the kind part of a boy's berry is the sly part of a berry (Hi, hi!)(That's it!) The grain of a bright red love is ripe and good to eat, strawberry kiss! (Awesome♪) (Chu ♡ Chu ♡ Chuchuchuruchu×6) Chu♡Chu♡ Chuchuchu Churuchuru Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡Chu♡ Bye, bye, see you tomorrow. Will this end like this? N-o w-a-y, n-o w-a-y! (N-o w-a-y, n-o w-a-y) This is my last chance, yes! Approaching 1cm, 1mm... (Yes!)(Kyun kyun kyun) The tender part of a girl's berry will teach you about the sweet berries (Hi, hi!)(That's it!) I'll give you a taste of a grain of a bright red love, strawberry kiss! (Awesome♪) Tomorrow, I'll be entirely in a daze for you! |-| Videos Trivia External Links Category:Songs Category:Cookie Paradise Category:Strawberry chu chu